The Upside of Heartbreak
by ChottoMatte
Summary: SoRoku, not much else to say.


A/N- You know, this story has no beginning

**A/N- You know, this story has no beginning. I got the urge to write it when I was on a long car trip with my family, and poured it all into a laptop a day or two later. I don't know why Roxas is heartbroken, I don't even know if he's in an AkuRoku-type relationship. All I know--  
I got the words "Break me." in my head in the middle of a vacation, and I'm over my writer's block . Have a nice summer :D**

"Break me." he panted, the lust in his eyes not entirely eclipsing the heartbreak.

Sora growled. "You're not allowed to talk so dirty." He spun Roxas' belly button ring between his fingers and smirked. "Now I can't be responsible for what happens next." His hand roved lower, and he pressed his palm to the now-evident bulge in the front of his twin's pants. Roxas' eyes shuttered closed, and he groaned softly.

"Are you sure...you want this? You want me?"

Sora laughed, and smiled. His deft fingers pulled open the snaps, belts, and zippers of his big  
brother's complicated pants, and cupped his erection fully in his small palm, hot and stiff through the thin fabric of his cotton boxers. Roxas inhaled sharply, fingers twining in the sheet under him. "Of course." Sora pulled the troublesome pants down around the blonde's ankles. "I'll always want you."

He laughed quietly as he slid the white cotton boxers down the thin, muscled legs. He pulled the black and white pants the rest of the way off, depositing them on the floor at the end of the bed. Slowly, he ghosted his lips over the tan, firm plane of Roxas' chest and softly blew on his fully revealed manhood. The blonde's breath hitched ever-so-slightly, his eyes widening and jaw dropping. "You're not going to...you wouldn't--" but he was silenced by the feeling of his baby brother's mouth, - hot, tight, and skilled - deftly working it's way over his stiff cock.

Talented though he was, the only person Sora had ever sucked off was his long-time lover, Riku, and knew he couldn't apply the silverette's same weak spots to his big brother. He painstakingly mapped out Roxas' entire groin with his small, swift tongue and lavished delicate kisses  
down his brother's length. He wrapped his pink, pouty lips, now sinful and devilish, around the head of the blonde's cock and took him in slowly, savoring the small groans and sighs he elicited. He could deep-throat with ease - his gag reflex was nearly nonexistent after being overpowered and pounded into by his impatient boyfriend (good bye, bulimia...) - but he didn't want his twin to come just yet. He settled on a slow rhythm of soft sucking, punctuated by the occasional nip, leisurely tongue swirls, and affectionate hums.

Roxas' eyes were rolling back in his head as he watched his cock slide wetly in and out of his brother's mouth. Something about how wrong this was, how taboo, how dirty, made him all the more aroused. He made an impatient noise in the back of his throat - "Sora...please..." he managed to whisper feebly as his Aniki's tongue massaged the vein on the underside of his dick.

Sora mumbled back a teasing "What? What do you want me to do?" Roxas moaned and whimpered, almost loud enough to be heard by his parents, innocent and unsuspecting in the living room. Though the words were garbled, the vibration from the back of Sora's  
throat on the sensitive head of his penis caught him off guard. He took a moment to regain his breath and recover his train of thought.

"Please...just...do something!" He groaned out, his throat tight and mouth dry, as Sora began to suck again with a vengance.

Sora rummaged under the bed with his free arm, the other was preoccupied with pinning his brother's hip down to the mattress. He knew he'd hidden Riku's birthday present under here, and now was the perfect time to use it. His fingers closed on the small, unobtrusive box, and the bottle of 'KY personals' next to it. The woman at the drugstore had just sighed and shaken her head when he bought two matching bottles of the 'His' - but maybe that was because he was  
publicly molesting Riku at the same time. Anyway - he pried his brother's hand out of the sheets and handed him the bottle. "Now." he purred, demon smile darkening his angelic features. "I want to see you finger-fuck yourself."

A chill ran down Roxas' spine. He loved it when Sora talked dirty.

"And I bet you just love it when I talk dirty." He smiled when Roxas' eyes went wide. "Don't forget. I know you better than anyone else in the world." He smiled and ran his fingers lightly down the blonde's chest, grazing hard nipples with sharp fingernails. "So let me tell you just what I'm going to do." He opened the box quickly, discarding the lid and fluffy packing material over the edge of the bed. He pulled out a mysterious, black, egg-shaped piece of plastic, attached  
to a long, thin cord, all conjoined to a small square box with a ominous-looking dial.

"I was planning on saving this for Riku's birthday, but I figure he wont mind if we test drive it first..." He stared into space, contemplative for a few seconds but frowned when he looked down at Roxas, sitting stock-still with his eyes wide and staring at Sora's toy. The bottle of lube lay untouched at his side, and he swallowed visibly when he noticed his brother studying him. "If you don't do it, I'm afraid I'll have to. And I'll take my sweet time about it." Sora grinned and motioned for Roxas to give him the lube.

"No...no, I'll do it." The blonde picked up the little, innocent looking bottle and popped the cap with a flick of his thumb. He squeezed and spread the slick, cool liquid on his fingers and stole a  
glance at Sora. His brother's gaze bored into him, and his mouth was slightly ajar as Roxas carefully maneuvered until he was in the proper position. A thin line of drool ran down his chin as Roxas carefully inserted his index finger into his hole, wincing as he pushed his  
knuckle past the tough muscle. He pushed it in and pulled it out slowly, entranced by the look on his brunette brother's face. He added another finger and began to go faster, heat pooling in his stomach and eyes slipping slowly closed. He unconsciously moved into a better position, pushed his fingers in harder, and fought to control his voice. He couldn't help but squeak when he felt Sora's hand wrap around his fingers and shove them in even deeper.

Sora giggled and spread his fingers, curling them and stretching Roxas until he was satisfied with his capacity. He pulled his big brother's fingers out with his own, and brought them to his mouth. His brother swallowed visibly, as Sora spread his brother's fingers wide and  
stared at them lovingly. He slowly licked each finger clean, pushing them into his mouth up to the knuckle and drawing them out slowly. Roxas panted softly, more aroused by the sight than by the feeling of Sora's tongue carefully cleaning each digit. He closed his eyes slowly, and when he opened them again Sora had stopped his ministrations. The brunette coated his little black toy in the thin, slippery lubricant and settled his hungry gaze on Roxas. "Hey. Lean back a bit, kay?"

Roxas nodded and readjusted his hips, pushing his back flush against the headboard and propping himself up on his legs. Sora pulled the blonde's legs up around his neck, locking his ankles, and ensuring that he was secure and comfortable. He untangled the black cord attached to Riku's Present and asked, "You know what this is, right Roxy?" He grinned and tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Uh...no?" Roxas blushed and replied, averting his eyes as Sora's face bloomed into a big grin. "Oh...I see..." He licked his lips. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He ran the object around the rim of Roxas' asshole slowly, teasing him by just barely slipping it in and then pulling it out quickly. Roxas got fed up quickly, horny and impatient from the slow, sensual torture. The next time Sora slipped the toy into the blonde's tight passage Roxas thrust his hips back quickly, burying both the little device and the brunette's fingers in himself.

Sora gulped and pushed his toy in deeper. Roxas hummed contentedly as Sora adjusted the little oval and slipped his fingers out. "You ready?" breathed the brunette, giddy with anticipation. He loved initiating newbies.

"Yeah...I'm good." Roxas shifted his hips and waited. He wasn't sure what Sora was up to, but knowing the devilish brunette, it was something mind-blowing he'd regret later when Sora dug out dirty pictures and showed them to his friends.

Sora turned his toy to the second lowest setting and watched Roxas' reaction. He smirked as the blonde's eyes went wide and he squeaked out a breathless, "What the hel-" before Sora turned it up even higher.

Roxas moaned and panted, twisting his hips and grinding into the mattress as he tried to push the vibrator deeper into himself, aching for friction and his brother's touch. Sora quickly complied, pushing his finger's back into his big brother's passage and maneuvering his fingers until the blonde's prostate was being directly assaulted, and turned up the dial with his other hand. Roxas drooled and writhed, head banging against the headboard as he thrust and swiveled his hips,  
attempting to get more of that sweet feeling rising in his lower regions. Sora straddled him and grabbed his erection once more, pulling sharply in time to Roxas' thrusts. Roxas cried out as the  
brunette's thumb circled his head and his nail dipped into his slit, while Sora grinned and pulled all the harder.

Roxas was slowly losing his mind. He moaned louder and louder, thrusting and grinding with all his might as his little brother drove him closer and closer to completion. After one particularly loud moan, accompanied by a vicious banging of the headboard, they were interrupted by the soft sound of knocking on their bedroom door.

"Hey Sora? Roxy? You two okay in there? It sounded like someone was in  
pain..." Their mother called softly, accompanied by the quiet sound of  
the door's handle turning.

"NO! Don't...don't come in! Roxas is...uh...getting dressed for a date...in a few days...and I'm uh...helping him!" Sora screeched, covering them with a blanket just in case.

Their mother sighed. "I don't suppose you two know what you want for dinner?"

"Uhh...lemme think for a sec...I'll ask Rox too!" Sora turned back to his big brother, mouthing 'What are we gonna do!?' Roxas just looked back up to him, still in a lusty stupor from that damn vibrator buzzing up his ass. Sora smiled naughtily and resumed pulling Roxas' dick in time with his continued thrusts. "I dunno mom...I don't think we're gonna be hungry at dinner time. We'll prolly be pretty tired."

He grinned as Roxas' eyes rolled, but covered his mouth with his hand nonetheless. He released the blonde's cock and slithered down his brother's body, until his own ass was centered over the blonde's pert manhood. He winked slowly, just a naughty eyelid and a beautiful aquamarine eye, before he impaled himself on his brother.

Roxas' eyes rolled back in his head as he wondered in a far off bit of his brain 'When the hell did he stretch himself out?'

Sora winced as he was stretched, this might not have been the smartest idea, anal sex without preparation, but just seeing the look on his big brother's face made his pain worth the while. He moved slowly as Roxas panted into his hand, while turning up the neglected vibrator with his free hand. Evidently full blast was more pleasurable than the previous setting.

Roxas started screaming quietly into the hand over his mouth. He started moving himself in and out of his little brother, the rhythm of his thrusts pushing Sora's little toy against his prostate.

"Oh...god...Sora...I...can't...take…this...much...longer..." He panted out between his brother's fingers, his sentence punctuated by the breaths and gasps that routinely accompany being mind-blowingly fucked. He keened and shivered, ignoring their mother calling from the hallway again. Sora heeded her call and answered, once more. "Yeah mom?" He slowed his hips, adjusting his position and allowing Roxas to thrust slower, but even deeper. He was on the brink of losing control himself, the sexy faces his Aniki made were too erotic to bear.

"Are you two almost done in there? I want to vacuum before your aunt Tifa and her boyfriend get here." Roxas sighed between the fingers of Sora's hand, rolling his eyes even as Sora used his (evidently well exercised) bum muscles to contract around him. The bunette sighed.  
"Yeah mom, I get the feeling we'll be done soon..."

Their mother muttered as she walked away. "Those two...why are all of the men in my family sex fiends?"

Roxas laughed as Sora took the hand off his mouth. "You know, Sor..." He took a deep breath as the brunette ground down harder.

"Yes, Roxy?" Sora was nearing completion, the white stars in his eyes threatening to overwhelm him even as he panted his response. Roxas winced as Sora's muscles unintentionally clenched harder than before. He was close, too.

The blonde groaned and grabbed his brother's thighs. "How 'bout we change this up a little?" He flipped the pair over with one swift move, repositioning himself to hit Sora's well-memorized prostate every time he thrust. Sora panted and screamed, not caring about attentive parents or thin, non-soundproof walls. Even with Riku, he'd never been forced to hold out this long. Roxas was swift and violent, just the way the brunette wanted it.

Roxas laughed breathily. "Hey Sora, you want to...go out...some time?" He blushed under his thin sheen of sweat.

Sora just groaned. "Let me get back to you. Right now..." He shoved his hips back, so hard he tipped Roxas backwards, so the blonde was balanced on his shins with Sora in his lap. "I'm about to explode, so-" Roxas smiled. He centered his brother again, nibbling on his neck as he penetrated him deeper than ever in this awkward position.

"Ah...aahh...aaaahhhh...Rox...as...I'm...gonna...AAHH!" Sora's erupted in white ribbons, spraying the bed in front of him with his hot, liquid happiness.

His brother followed close behind, the tight walls of Sora's passage milking the boy for all he had in him. He fell backwards, onto a small, uncomfortable cardboard box and a cool little bottle of lube. "You...okay?" He panted once he'd come down from his mind-blowing orgasm, the world settling around him in dreary hues and smudgy comfort.

"I'm just fine, Roxas..." Sora gingerly levered himself off his twin, flopping down beside him. "And sure. I'd love to go out with you. Just...don't tell Riku."

Roxas laughed. "Maybe he'd want to join in next time?" Sora looked over at him, wide-eyed. "You want a next time?"

The blonde smirked. "Of course. Don't forget...you still get to break me."

It was Sora's turn to laugh. "Of course, Roxas." He kissed him, slow and sweet. "I'd love to."

**And there you have it! Sorry there hasn't been an update for any of the other stories in a while, but that should change soon!**


End file.
